The Chaos Blade
by Knight-XIII
Summary: CHPAPTER 5 is up. Well its an AU tenchi's a thief and is about to discover his destiny...TR
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I DON"T I repeat DON'T own Tenchi or anyone else from the Tenchi series, but I do own the plot of this story, so please DON'T SUE ME. I'm poor and don't have a lot of money T-T.

A/N By the way if I didn't mention this before, this story is an A/U so hope you like. 

*************************************************************************************

On the planet Zi, there is a young man named Tenchi who will soon discover his destiny when he meets a beautiful worrier and her two friends, but before that lets go back to when Tenchi was just an ordinary thief. 

*************************************************************************************

Tenchi a twenty-one old, tall and handsome with raven black hair, and chocolate brown eyes, was an ordinary thief nobody would expect Tenchi to be a hero. That all changed when the evil emperor Bylan and his minions of darkness took over the empire of plant Zi.

Tenchi was on his usual pick pocketing rout in his peasant outfit which was a hideous dirt brown shirt and wash pants. Then he noticed a beautiful young woman with cyan shoulder length hair, and two long sliver bangs, and from what Tenchi could tell, eyes that were as golden as the sun, her outfit consisted of, black shoes, dark blue pants, a silver shirt, and golden vest. At her side was the hilt of a broad looking sword, in the city square. Tenchi being the thief that he was saw the pouch which probably contained plenty of gold and silver. He walked up to her from behind. Tenchi's hand came around the pouch when all of a sudden, the mysterious woman grabbed his hand.

" Ow, ow let go I'm sorry." Tenchi cried out.

" Next time boy think about what you are doing" was the reply of the woman. Tenchi thought she had the voice of an angel. Just then two of Bylan's knights wearing black armor, and helmet, with spears walk up to them.

"Is there a problem here" asked the first knight, who was tall, and had a thin beard, and blue eyes. The mysterious woman's grip on Tenchi's hand tightened but her expression remained cool and collected.

"Yes everything is fine just a little mix- up that's all." was the woman's reply. Tenchi was shocked that the woman had not turned him into the knight who would have placed him in one of Bylan's many cells to be tortured. The two knight were about to leave when the second knight with, a sharp chin, and black eyes, who was a foot shorter then the first knight, stopped again. He looked at the woman again. Then his brows rose with reorganization, and shock. Then he pointed the spear head at the beautiful woman's neck, 

"Don't MOVE! Or you will be eliminated!" shouted the man with black eyes.

"What are you doing Brazell?" questioned the blue eyed knight.

"It's her the one who are lord is searching for." The blue eyed knight took another look at the woman standing before him for a minute then his eyes rose with surprise.

" By the god's it is her." Tenchi noticed that the woman's hand was no longer gripping his.

'This is my chance to get away.' thought Tenchi excitedly. He started to inch away, but the blue eyed knight saw him.

"HALT!!" roared the tall knight. Tenchi ran.

'Who in there right mind would stay there.' was Tenchi's thought. When he turned the corner into an ally way, he found himself trapped. The only way out was blocked by the tall knight and his spear.

'Oh great now what am I going to do?'

"DON"T MOVE you are here by placed under arrest."

************************************************************************

Both Tenchi and the young lady were taken to the imperial palace, and placed into a small dingy cell, which contained only one small bed with a thin gray blanket for cover, and a filthy waist bowl, with no windows to see if it was night or day, and the cell door of coarse. 

"So who gets the bed, or maybe we could share?" Tenchi said trying to lighten the mood, instead he got a glare from the mysterious splendor who was cursed to share a cell with him. An uneasy silence befell the room after a short while. The mystifying young woman was laying on the bed, thinking of ways of escape.

'Damit how do I get out of this? Oh I know I could kill the boy, and when the guards come to check on him… POW!! Right over the head. Ah no, that wont work the guards would just ignore him and let the body rot.' The mystery woman let out a sigh of defeat. She had been lying there for hours thinking of plans of escape, but she knew they would all fail. Tenchi on the other hand was thinking of ways to get the silent beauty to talk to him, or at least give him a name to be called by, but no not one word was spoken by her.

' she just lays there staring at the ceiling, ahhh why won't she speak to me?' Tenchi tried again at starting a conversation with the beautiful young woman on the bed.

"Oh hey there I forgot to give you my name. It's Tenchi. Tenchi Masaki, and what's your name?" silence, " O.k. let me ask again what's your name?" 

"Shove it boy." was her reply

" O.k. Miss, Shove it, it's a pleas-" Tenchi wasn't able to finish the sentence, because the mysterious woman had jumped out of bed and took a hold of his neck, and started to squeeze.

"Listen _Tenchi _I want you to shut up. Do you understand?" Tenchi who was starting to turn blue nodded in understanding.

"Good" was all she said before letting go of him. When released Tenchi started coughing for breath.

"Jeez, did you have to squeeze so hard." gasped Tenchi.

"What was that?" came the calm reply

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Tenchi mumbled 

That night was an uncomfortable one for Tenchi, since he had to sleep on the cold, hard and dirty ground. When he woke up in the morning, (if it was morning) he found that he had the thin blanket covering him. He looked over to the bed only to find it empty. He looked through the rest of the small cage only to see that he was the only one there.

"Where is she?" was Tenchi's whisper a, few minutes of thinking about the disappearance of the mystery woman the cell door opened, and the young lady after it. She was bleeding, and bruised. 

"What Happened!?!?" Tenchi asked the woman worriedly, while coming to the young ladies aid. He took her by the arm and was happy to see that she did not push him away. He lead her to the small bed and had her lay down. Tenchi then got up and went to where the blanket was lying. While walking back to her with blanket in hand, he sat down and tore it to strips. Tenchi started to tend to the wounds, first cleaning them as best he could to keep them from getting infected, then he started to rap the newly ripped blanket pieces around the serious wound. After he was done, Tenchi let the woman rest. Before she went into a deep slumber, Tenchi thought he heard her say thank you. With a smile one his face Tenchi sat down and watched her sleep.

************************************************************************

A/N Oh I hope you like the story it's my second attempt at a fic. So I'd really appreciate Review so I know what needs fixing and what you all enjoyed, Flames are ok I guess, just please don't make them to harsh, I'll keep my extinguisher close by just in case. Once again I hope you like and I'm sorry if I misspelled something.

Well bye for now, and please make sure to review, or you can e-mail me and tell me what you think at

Dark_angel_5622000@yahoo.com

__


	2. the escape

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tenchi and company, that's someone else's job, but I wish I did own it then I would be rich, filthy rich Muhahahahaha. *Ahem* well anyway on with the show, I mean story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2: The Escape 

By darkangel

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside the palace, the triple moons of Zi were shining a bright blue, yellow, and red with thousands of stars keeping them company. The city itself was emptying, as it got late, only a few places remained open at such late hours. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inside a small city bar sat two individuals talking amongst themselves, 

"Where could she be at this time of night?" an amethyst haired young woman with rose colored eyes, wearing a mages robe asked her companion who also had amethyst colored hair, and eyes, with a sharp handsome face, and wearing a black cloak that hid all of his many weapons.

"I do not know, but I'm sure she is fine." The young man replied. After a few minutes of silence, two knights in black walked in.

"I cant believe you of all people caught her." alleged the tall knight with a thin beard, and blue eyes."

"Why is it so hard to believe, I happen to be one of the best knights around the empire." was the short ones reply. "I mean who could of missed those golden eyes of hers, plus the reward for her capture, was great."

"Ok, first of all you are not one of the greatest knights in the empire, and second I missed those eyes of hers, so don't go bragging, and third I'm one of the best knights in the empire." was the tall mans smug reply.

"If your so great why are you on patrol duty and not with the emperor, as one of his guards." came the short mans comeback. This left the tall knight speechless. The two knight continued talking, while the man, and woman sat, in contemplation as to how to rescue their friend, and leader.

The black cloaked gentleman finally came up with a conclusion when he saw the two now drunk knights stand and leave. 

"Come Ayeka, I have an idea." said the cloaked man. Ayeka got up after the man and followed. The two drunken knights were singing loudly as they turned onto an empty ally way.

"So Yosho what is your plan?" asked the young mage.

"Easy really kill the knights and steal their armor." 

"What?!" Ayeka nearly shouted. Lucky for them the two knights were to intoxicated to notice. Ayeka on the other hand still slapped her hand to her mouth in shock of her mistake. She removed her hand and whispered to the man walking in front of her.

"Why must we kill them? Can we not just incapacitate them?" Yosho shook his head in a "No"

"We must slay them, or risk them reviving to sound the alarm." Ayeka looked down at the ground for awhile while walking and found the assassin to be right.

"Alright now's our chance." Yosho moved behind the two unsuspecting knights swiftly and silently. With quick movement of the hands, Yosho produced two silver daggers from his cloak. One dagger around each neck, with lightning speed Yosho slit both men's throats. Not even a gasp escaped the knights mouths as they fell to the ground dead.

"Ayeka help me drag these two into that old building." commanded the young man. Ayeka did as she was told, and dragged the short man into the building, after Yosho.

"Please Ayeka, be a dear and cast one of your spells to cover our tracks." Yosho asked kindly, after they had stripped the two dead men of their armor. Ayeka had to cast a fitting spell so her discuses would fit properly, and then the young mage did as she was told, after she was finished with her spell, every thing looked normal. There was no blood anywhere, and the bodies were hidden from prying eyes. 

"Let us go then." commanded Yosho.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the palace in the at the cold dingy cell Tenchi watched the young woman's chest rise and fall peacefully. After a few minutes of watching the woman rest, she began to stir. First she groaned in agitation, then her beautiful golden eyes drifted lazily open. When she was fully awake she sat up in bed, and immediately winced in pain, as her left side burned form one of the wounds she was dealt with earlier that day. Tenchi instantly rose from his spot and walked to the bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a soft voice. The woman looked up at him and nodded.

"Ya, I'm fine, just a little cut that's all." Tenchi looked down at the young woman for a few more seconds worry written on his face, but he finally turned around to go back to his spot on the floor, and sat down legs crossed Indian style.

"By the way, the names Ryoko…. and thank you for the help." Tenchi looked up at the beautiful woman with a smile on his face.

"Sure no problem. So how come they arrested you?" questioned Tenchi

"……Because I want to destroy the emperor, and his dark army." Tenchi looked at Ryoko in shock.

"No one can kill the emperor, he is immortal, a…a god." stated Tenchi. Ryoko turned to face the young man before she spoke.

"He is no _god_, just a demon who causes the people and planet misery." stated Ryoko venomously. Then turned away from the young man.

"So he's still immortal." mumbled Tenchi, but Ryoko heard him,

"….Actually there is a way to kill the bastard." stated the young woman

"Oh, and how's that?" Tenchi asked curiously. Ryoko remained silent for second then answered his question.

"Why with the Chaos Blade of coarse." Tenchi's mouth hung open in shock.

"The…the Chaos blade, but its only a myth, no sword holds the powers of the gods. Plus if there was such a blade someone would have been sure to have found it thousands of years ago. But no one has because it doesn't exist." 

"But it does exist though not as a blade but as four different runes scattered in four different locations hidden from evil. All I have to do is find them and place them together to form the Chaos Blade." Tenchi sat there speechless for awhile, he didn't know what to say. Finally he spoke'

"So is that why you came to the city? To look for one of the runes." 

"Actually…no we came here for some supplies." Tenchi sat there contemplating what she had just said.

"You said we, who is we?"

"My companions, who also search for the runes." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside the palace walls, Ryoko's two companions head for the dungeons.

"HALT WHO GOES THERE?!?!" commanded a knight, with a crossbow in his right hand.

"Two loyal knights of Bylan." Yosho replied calmly

"Where are you two headed?" asked the knight

"To the dungeons, it is almost time for our shifts." Yosho declared to the knight

"So be it." with that said the knight returned to his post. Yosho, and Ayeka made their way to the dungeons with ease after the encounter with the knight.

'I hope we are almost there. This uniform is most uncomfortable.' thought Ayeka to herself. The dungeons were cold, filthy, and littered with the bones of people who had suffered the rath of the evil emperor. There were hundreds of cells, and shackles on the walls. People could be heard moaning in pain, screaming as they were being tortured, and prying for death to come to them. Ayeka had tears cascading down her face as she saw men, women, children, and the elderly in the cells suffering and dying just for the pleasure of the demon people were forced to call an emperor. Ayeka swore to herself then and there that they would free all the people who were slaves to the dark emperor. Yosho saw the tears silently slide down the young woman's face. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Ayeka what's wrong?" asked Yosho as he wiped the tears off the beautiful mages face.

"Every thing is wrong, look at all the people that monster has placed in here. How they suffer just because the _emperor_ enjoys it. How they die for no reason." Yosho looked at the woman with sympathy in his eyes. Then he spoke,

"Do not worry Ayeka soon the people will be free, and the planet unchained from the darkness, I swear it." Yosho stated with confidence. Ayeka nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Let us go then." stated Ayeka. They once again continued their search for their friend. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the cell Tenchi, and Ryoko were sitting in silence. Ryoko once again thinking of ways of escape, but this time there was no killing of the boy she was sharing a cell with, and once again she gave up.

'There just isn't a way out without causing a riot with the guards, oh man what have I gotten myself into?' After a while of sitting around a guard came with two plates of "_food_" as he called it, but from the way it looked one could have mistaken it for vomit. (sorry for the gross comparison ^_^'), there was also stale bread, and warm water. Tenchi was so hungry that he ate it all rapidly. Poor Ryoko looked like she was going to be sick if she saw him eat one more bite of the so called food. Tenchi looked over at her with a mouth full of food and asked,

"Hey Ryoko, are you going to eat that?" After seeing some of the food fly out of his mouth, Ryoko really did get sick. She shoved the tray to him, and went to the waist bowl, and emptied her stomach of what little was in there.

'What's wrong with her?' thought Tenchi as he continued to stuff his mouth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yosho and Ayeka had been searching an hour, and had yet to find Ryoko. They had spotted a few guards here and there other than that the dungeon just contained prisoners. Yosho spotted a door with the words "weapon storage" upon the left side wall. 

"Ohhh weapons." Yosho whispered excitedly.

"Yosho what are you…" Ayeka stopped talking after she saw the sign next to the door, and let out and exasperated sigh.

'Oh great he found the guards weapon storage room' thought Ayeka. Yosho went into the room Ayeka following suit. When she entered; Ayeka looked around the fairly large room. There were weapons racks on three of the four walls, and different assortments of weapons were laid on the racks from broad swords, to crossbows; spears, daggers, battle axes, and battle maces. At the center of the slightly lit room was a table with bottles of who knew what. What caught Ayeka's attention though was the sheath broad sword with ancient symbols laying on top of the table.

"Yosho, is that not Ryoko's sword?" questioned the mage.

"Why yes it is." was the assassin's reply. Yosho walked up to the sword, and placed his hand on the hilt. He lifted the sword off the table with trouble.

"By the gods how does that girl swing this thing, it's so damn heavy." groaned the young man.

"Come on Yosho lets continue, maybe Ryoko's close by."

"All…right… I'm coming" said Yosho with difficulty. Then they were off once again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the cell Tenchi sat rubbing his stomach in satisfaction while Ryoko lay on the bed, still a bit sick from earlier.

"That wasn't half bad, the bread was a bit dry though." Tenchi stated happily. Tenchi looked over to Ryoko,

"Hey what's wrong with you?" in response to his question Ryoko raised her head to look at him in disgust.

"Wasn't half bad, that stuff smelled like crap, and I bet it taste like it to." Tenchi just burped loudly. Ryoko then propped her head back on the pillow. After a few minutes there were two shadows at the cell door. Tenchi looked in their direction ,as did Ryoko who lifted her head up to get a better look, just two guards, but the one on the right looked like he was struggling with something in both hands. Ryoko lay back down when the voice of the guard on the left broke the silence.

"Ryoko is that you?" said a woman's voice.

'Can it be?' thought Ryoko then the second knight spoke,

" Gods it better be her this sword is killing me." groaned the man, 

"I don't believe it, Ayeka? Yosho? Is that really you" 

"The one and only, ok I'm going to get you out of there right now."

"hurry up less talking more unlocking." groaned Yosho. Ayeka then summoned her power and unlocked the door. Tenchi just sat there in shock to the proceedings that had just occurred. Ryoko on the other hand walked up to the now opened door, but paused at the entrance to look at the young thief,

"Aren't you coming?" that shook Tenchi out of his shock. He got up and followed Ryoko out the door. Now that Tenchi was out of the cell he could observe the two new comers with ease. One was a pretty young woman with amethyst hair, and rose colored eyes, and a pretty face. She was also a little shorter the Ryoko. Next to the purple haired girl was a handsome young man with the same amethyst colored hair, but his eyes were the same color as his hair. The man looked like he was in pain, Ryoko noticed this too and spoke up,

"Hey Yosho? What's the matter with you?"

"It's your damn sword it weighs a ton." Ryoko looked down at his hand to see her sword, barley being held. Ryoko reached out and took the sword in her hand with ease. Yosho let out a sigh of relief.

"How in the gods names do you wield that thing?" asked Yosho.

"It's a family heirloom only someone of my blood can wield it properly." stated Ryoko, "Now come on lets get out of here before the real guards find us." Ryoko and her companions started to move. Then she stopped to look at Tenchi,

"You coming?" Tenchi looked into her eyes, and then nodded slowly

"Good, now come on lets get out of here before we get caught." They then started their trek out of the dungeon. They were almost out when Ryoko suddenly stopped in her tracks, Tenchi nearly stumbling into her. The other two also stop in their tracks.

"Hey why are we stopping?" whispered an annoyed Tenchi, then he saw them, at least six guards sitting between them and the exit.

'Oh great' thought Tenchi "How are we suppose to get out of here?" whispered Tenchi to Ryoko. Tenchi then noticed the frown on the beautiful woman's face, and then at the other two, The one called Yosho had a smile on his face that just looked plain evil, then he looked at the girl called Ayeka, who had a worried look on her face. Finally after what felt like an eternity to Tenchi Ryoko spoke,

"Ayeka I need you to cast a darkness spell, so the guards wont now what hit them, me and Yosho will take care of them." Ayeka nodded in agreement and started to chant something that Tenchi did not understand. Yosho took two daggers out they both were sliver with black hilts, and ancient symbols running along the center of the silver, both daggers were curved at the end and looked very deadly. Ryoko placed her left hand on the golden hilt of her sword, which was at her waist on the right. Ayeka finished the chant and every thing went black. Tenchi could barely see anything. After a few grunts and gasps there was silence. Finally the flames in the room came back to life to reveal Ryoko and Yosho standing by the exist, while there were bodies of the knights on the ground. 

"Come on you two lets get out of here." panted Ryoko who was clutching her left side.

"Are you ok Ryoko?" asked a worried Ayeka

"Huh? Oh ya… its nothing, just a scratch that Bylan decided to give me. Now come on before more guards come." with that said the four of them left though the wooden door. When they reached an exist to the city they were faced with one guard who had his back turned to them. Yosho took out one of his daggers from earlier, and crept up to the unsuspecting knight. The dagger cut the man's throat swiftly, Yosho then proceeded to haul the man out of the way. Then the group left through the now unguarded exit, and into the large city to cover their tracks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A/N hope you like the second chapter to my story, so please R & R I'd really appreciate the feed back, flames are welcome just don't make them to harsh. 


	3. Choice

Disclaimer: I DON"T I repeat DON'T own Tenchi or anyone else from the Tenchi series, but I do own the plot of this story, so please DON'T SUE ME. I'm poor and don't have a lot of money T-T.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the little village of Calhoun which was at least a three day journey away from the empire of Zi; there in a small inn made of worn wood and white paint, called the "_Robin's Nest" _enter Four individuals.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The violet haired woman of the group pointed to a small round table with a few chairs, located in the back of the inn. The four of them approached the table silently, and sat at the ancient worn table that was probably older then the building itself. They sat down and stayed quiet until a young girl, with brown curly short hair, and blue eyes of about the age of fifteen, wearing an apron, and gray working garb came to them and took their orders.

"So what can I get you folks?" asked the girl in a sweet child like voice, as she began to take their order. Tenchi was the first,

"I'll have an '_Ice Breaker' "_(By the way these drinks are fake since this is on a different planet and all.). Ayeka was next,

"May I have a glass of '_Angel's Tears' _please_"_ she asked sweetly. (I know crappie drink name's, but please bare with me).

" '_Mystic Night' " _ was all Yosho said

" give me a '_Fire Hawk_ ' " requested Ryoko. The girl wrote down their orders and asked if there was anything else they wanted to add to their orders. Tenchi did want more, but decide against it when he looked in the direction of Ryoko who shook her head in a no.

"Your drinks will be here shortly" was the ever sweet reply of the young girl. There was silence once more. After what felt like hours to Tenchi; the leader of their group, (Ryoko is the leader, and if you don't like tough.) looked toward Tenchi, with a serious expression, and spoke up.

"Well Tenchi, I have two choices for you. One you stay with us and try to be useful, or two… go back to the empire or where ever you want to go and do what ever it is you do. Either way it doesn't matter to us. " Tenchi looked at the other two, Ayeka was looking at him thoughtfully, and Yosho was just playing with one of his curved daggers not paying any attention to what was going on around the table. Tenchi then looked back at Ryoko who was also looking at him with a solemn gaze. 

'Should I go with them and risk my life over some ancient artifact, or go where ever I want and continue pock-picking. What the hell I guess this could be fun, who knows there could be treasure while looking for those magical runes'. Thought Tenchi to himself.

"Ok I'll come along, who know it could get very interesting." said Tenchi a bit amused. Ryoko just nodded her head, Ayeka smiled at him, and Yosho just continued to amuse himself with his deadly dagger. The drinks came moments later, and the four individuals drank in silence.

"How much money you got on you two?" asked Ryoko both Yosho and Ayeka looked at her after a few minutes. 

" Just enough for two rooms and a small meal." answered Yosho

"Why Ryoko what happened to all your gold." asked a puzzled Ayeka, 

"They don't let you keep your money when thrown into a cell." Ryoko replied, while Ayeka blushed in embarrassment at forgetting the incident three days prior. 

"Alright forget the rooms we'll stay outdoors for now, and save our money for supplies." The others agreed to the plan even though both Tenchi and Ayeka hated the thought of spending the night out in the cool dry dessert at night. They finished their drink and left the inn. It was still light out so the group had time on their hands. Yosho wanted to see what kinds of weapons were sold in the small village, in a little store a few building away from the inn, on the left of it. Ayeka went with him to make sure he didn't cause too much trouble. Tenchi saw this as a chance to go to '_work'_ before he could get to it a hand grabbed him from behind.

"Oh no you don't, its bad enough that, that stupid monster takes what these poor people earn, we don't need you to go stealing from them." said Ryoko sternly to him.

"Aww, come on we need the money, let me just take a few coins; pleaseeeee." begged Tenchi. Ryoko just tightened her grip on his shoulder, and shook her head in annoyance. Before Tenchi knew it Ryoko dragged him behind her. They were now looking through the tiny town enjoying what was left of the day, Ryoko had let go of Tenchi, and he was now walking along side the beautiful warrior. Every now and then he would take a peek at her. Ryoko didn't seem to notice, but just kept looking through the display windows at various items. When night befell the town both Ryoko and Tenchi made there way back to the other two who were waiting outside the inn they had visited earlier. Ayeka and Yosho seemed to be arguing about something, as the two got closer to ear shot they could hear what was going on

"YOU DINT HAVE TO THREATEN HIM!!!!!!" shouted an annoyed Ayeka

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE WAS HITTING ON YOU!!!!!!! Yosho yelled back

"WAS NOT!!!!!!"

"WAS TOO!!!!!!"

"WAS NO--"

"Hey what's the matter you two?" asked a puzzled Ryoko, beside Tenchi.

Tenchi just looked at the two who were shouting like mad with a smile on his face.

"A man asked me if I knew where the local pub was around here, and before I could answer Mr. I DON'T TRUST ANYONE over here broke the poor mans arm and threatened his very life." Tenchi now interested in the events that were unfolding looked over at Ryoko, and to his surprise she was laughing

"My, my, my aren't we the over protective one here Yosho." Yosho cheeks turned red in embarrassment, Ayeka also had a blush an her face at Ryoko's little discovery. When neither of them replied Ryoko raised her hand and dismissed the little feud.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside the town the four sat around a warm fire quietly Yosho and Ayeka sitting away from each other, still mad about earlier while Tenchi lay on his side admiring the woman in front of him across the fire. Ryoko didn't seem to notice Tenchi watching her intently, because she was watching the stars and moons in space high above.

'So beautiful yet so far away. Gods I wish I was up there shining along side the brightest stars' thought Ryoko as a small warm smile appeared on her face.

'So beautiful yet so far away, Gods I wish I was sitting next to her, holding her. Huh hey what am I thinking I barley know her and I'm already falling in love, but who couldn't fall for her.' Tenchi let of a small sigh as he continued to watch the angel who sat across from him in admiration. Both Yosho and Ayeka were looking on in awe as they saw the boy before them practically drool over their friend and leader who seemed to be oblivious to all of it. Both of them had the same thought on their mind

'I swear Ryoko is so thick headed, she wouldn't know if someone was in love with her even if they told her and everyone else in the world.' ( Ya I know stupid comparison, but I couldn't come up with anything better so sue me.) Everyone started to drift off to sleep after awhile of thinking, watching, and admiring. The last person to enter the dream world was Yosho, who had moved himself over to a sleeping Ayeka, fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryoko tossed and turned on the ground kicking the warm black blanket off of her. She suddenly woke up from the nightmare the threatened to make her scream out in fear, and sorrow. Cold sweat sliding down her pale brow, as the effects of the nightmare started to ware off. She looked up to she the star of the planet slowly start to rise to a new day. A tear escaped one of her golden eyes as she whispered.

"Father…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N ya, ya , ya I know short chapter, but I'll try to make them longer promise. In the next chapter we're going to find out what the dream was about, we are also going to learn more about Ryoko, Ayeka, and Yosho. Tell me what you think and what I should change if you don't like it. I know this was a boring chapter but the next one should be a little more exciting….. I hope. ;p 


	4. Loss

Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Tenchi Muyo, they belong to some rich Asian guy in Japan, but I wish I did own it then I would be rich, rich I tell you. *Ahem* that's all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N this chapter may be a bit weird and confusing but I assure you it will make sense in the end, soon enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eight years before the names Bylan and the army of darkness were even heard of, the empire of Zi was prosperous, happy, loved, and most of all free. There were no slaves; all people of the planet were kind and peaceful. It was ruled by a fair king and his wife, both who were kind, and caring towards the people of the mighty empire. The other kingdoms of the planet adored their empire, and the man who ruled it with the help of his wife. Tragedy struck the entire empire, when their beloved empress passed away. The emperor was grief stricken, but his daughter was the one who mourned the loss of her mother the most.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Emperor Yoshihiro wearing a white shirt with a black long, plain, close-fitting jacket. and black trousers, and at his feet, polished black boots. Cyan hair which was long and tied back in a ponytail, with a stunning gold crown embedded, with diamonds, red rubies, and other finely polished stones on his head. His silver eyes shining with love in them at the one thing he treasured most. His daughter, and heir to the mighty empire, was walking beside her father with waist long cyan hair, and silver bangs that stuck in front of her beautiful face, a few strand in front of her hypnotizing golden eyes. The ten year old girl was wearing an exquisite dark blue sleeveless dress. With matching sandals, the straps crossing one another up her legs just below the knees. Her eyes were alive and happy for the first time in three months since her mother had passed away. Ryoko had spent those three months in her room weeping over her mothers untimely death. When she was out of her room she always had sadness in her eyes, and never smiled, always quiet. That day however was different, that day her father planed to take her out exploring the empire, just the two of them. She loved the idea of spending a day with her father, just the two of them having fun; no one else to bother them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were walking toward the royal stables, in silence happy with each others presence. When Yoshihiro finally spoke up when they were at the stables,

" Ok little one, we are here, which mount do you wish to have?" Ryoko looked at the magnificent animals, in the stable. Finally after a few minutes of searching, found the right one.

" I want to ride the white one father, she look the best." indeed the white mare was stunning. She was as taller then the emperor, her muscles, rippling with every movement she made. Her coat was as white as snow, along with her mane and tail. Her tail was long and just barely touched the ground. The horse looked beautiful, powerful, and kind at the same time. 

'Just like my little girl' thought the emperor as he continued watching the mare in awe. Yoshihiro walked up to the name posted on the side of the stall. It read "Nina", the emperor summoned the royal stable hand to get the steed ready for his daughter, while he went to his long time partner. The handsome black stallion with a short-haired coat, a long mane, and a long tail was ready, and waiting for his master. Once ready the two of them started their trip. An hour of riding and talking of thing, the two royals reached their destination. 

The forest they were at, was beautiful, and full of life.

"This place is so gorgeous, so…so… peaceful" said Ryoko in awe to her father. Yoshihiro just nodded his head in agreement. The two of them spent the entire afternoon there talking, laughing, and playing, just having fun for once. Both forgetting their duties back home for a short while until they had to leave, but until that time came both father and daughter spent time enjoying each others company for the first time in months. Finally it was time to go, but neither one of them wanted to leave the magical spot they were at.

" We have to go little one, but I promise we will return soon." Ryoko turned to her father and nodded. She then went to Nina and her father seated himself on his stallion. It was dusk when the two of them reached the palace. When they reached the gate both Ryoko and her father noticed something wrong. All the guards who were supposed to be on guard were missing, in fact there wasn't so much as a servant out. Their mounts were becoming nervous they felt something in the air, something dark, something evil Ryoko and her father could feel it as well, something was definitely not right; what wasn't right they didn't really know. 

"Come my little one let us continue on our way." stated Yoshihiro to Ryoko who was looking a little uneasy.

' What's going on here? I fell something sinister in the distance. What could have happened while we were gone? ' these thoughts along with others were coursing through Ryoko's mind at the time. She didn't know what was going on, and from the looks of it neither did her father who had a grave expression on his face. They continued through the magnificently structured palace, which at the time seemed to only welcome the dark. There were no lights on anywhere, just the darkness and cold. They finally reached the thrown room, its beautifully carved double doors had ancient Zion-eon writing on it, with the faces of their greatest hero's on the top. When the emperor pushed the massive door a dim light passed over them. Even with the welcomed light both Yoshihiro and Ryoko still had an ominous feeling about every thing. When they entered deeper into the large room with its massive marble pillars and floor, at the end a magnificent thrown with brown lining, red cushions and diamonds, the chair was a top some stirs overlooking the entire room, but instead of the thrown being empty, there sat a man. The mysterious man had blood red hair, with gray streaks in it, a dark crown over his head, his face was sharp a few wrinkles around his eyes. His eyes, they were the most frightening thing about him, they were an ice blue, they also had a fierce look to them. He was wearing pure black armor from neck down, with a cape hanging off his broad shoulders. When his cold, dark, hateful eyes looked into Ryoko's warm, kind, and innocent ones, she shivered in fright when she could no longer take his glare.

" What is the meaning of this? Who in the gods names are you? And why are you in MY palace?" Yoshihiro questioned. Ryoko looked at her brave father, and then once again at the dark figured man, who now had an wicked smile on his sharp pointed face.

" My dear emperor, my name is Bylan, and I am in this palace because I am the new emperor." stated Bylan in a strong powerful voice. Yoshihiro looked dumfounded at the last statement. Then Bylan stood and pointed his left palm at Yoshihiro, who still stood there, shocked. Bylan gathered dark energy in his palm and fire at Yoshihiro. Ryoko looked on in shock as her father went down while Bylan let out a cold heartless laugh as he saw the king fall before him. Then Bylan turned to Ryoko his left palm still up, and he once again gathered energy. Then he let lose the energy, the black ball was headed straight toward her. When it nearly struck her she was yanked to the ground by her wounded father, who then picked her up and ran to the exist. They reached the horses they had left at the entrance, and rode away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They rode for an hour Ryoko's father bleeding profusely, nearly unconscious. Finally they reached their destination The forest where they visited earlier, was now cold, quiet…lifeless. Deeper they went farther away form the evil. Ryoko and Yoshihiro reached the center of the forest, the blue moon of Zi's three above them bathing them in a soft blue glow. Ryoko was the first to slid off her mount; Yoshihiro fell to the ground seconds after his daughter's feet touched the ground.

"DADDY!!!!" screamed Ryoko in worry as she rushed to his side. When looking at him in the pale glow of the light Ryoko could tell that her father was not going to make it. Yoshihiro looked up into his daughters tear streaked face and smiled.

"Do n-not cry lit-little one." he took in a deep breath before continuing in a soft weak voice. 

" I love yo-y-you, and I will al-always be wit-with… you, even if it is not…physically. I wi-will always… be in…your… heart…" that was the last thing Yoshihiro said before passing away, joining his wife in the heavens above, and leaving his daughter alone forever. No not forever he would always be in her heart, along with her mother. Ryoko let out a scream of agony out as all the tears fell from her face onto her fathers pale lifeless face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryoko tossed and turned on the ground kicking the warm black blanket off of her. She suddenly woke up from the nightmare the threatened to make her scream out in fear, and sorrow. Cold sweat sliding down her pale brow, as the effects of the nightmare started to ware off. She looked up to she the star of the planet slowly start to rise to a new day. A tear escaped one of her golden eyes as she whispered.

"Father…."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The ending was sad both her parent die. Well I think its sad anyway. Well write and tell me what you think. And as always flames are welcome. 


	5. Midgard

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TENCHI MUYO so don't bother trying to sue me because I have no money to give away. Ya that's all for the disclaimer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I seem to be going into a phase most people call writers block, and I'm having trouble coming up with the chapters. So sorry for the wait for those who are reading.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anyway on with the story. 

I hope you all like it 

Chapter five Midgard 

By dark angel

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Out side the desert city known as Midgard we find four acquaintances who have been traveling looking for the legendary chaos runes that are said to summon the most powerful weapon ever known to exist.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Three weeks had passed since Ryoko's dream, In those three week she was silent and closed off from the others. The weeks that had come as a slow trudge through the desert for the four but the group continued their quest on locating the four runes; Yosho had informed them about a rune he had heard about from the village they had visited a few days ago. The person who provided the information regarding the rune said it was located in the industrial city of Midgard.

On the third week they reached Midgard. 

The city itself was fairly large, but it was still smaller then the capital city of Zi. The city had tall buildings that were gathering sand and other debris at the center lowering to the smaller buildings of the middle class in the middle, and finally the slums on the outer part of the city. Nothing about the city was intriguing just old dirty low class homes all around the outer part of Midgard. The buildings at the center of the city were blocking out Tidus (the name of their sun god, ya I know lame name but I just didn't want to call it the sun). As a result the sky above them was dark and polluted.

As the group continued further down the slums toward the center of the city. They couldn't help but notice the people in rags, rats, pest, and other disturbing sights. Tenchi shuddered in disgust as he saw all the city had had to offer and scooted closer to Ryoko who took in the sight with sad eyes as she looked all around her. Ayeka and Yosho were close together as if afraid to be separated from each other.

"So Yosho where is the rune suppose to be located?" asked Ayeka. Yosho turned his head to the right to look down at Ayeka.

"I think the man said it is located in the temple near the center of the city. But I could be wrong." answered Yosho. Ayeka looked up into his amethyst colored eyes, and spoke in a loud angry voice,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MAY BE WRONG!?!?!" Yosho backed away form the young mage in fear as he saw the anger and annoyance in her eyes. He raised his hands up in defense and spoke in a nerves voice,

"Umm well you-you see…the ma-man I got th-thi-this information from wasn't… one hundred percent sure about the location" Yosho mumbled the last few words in hopes that Ayeka would not hear, but she heard, boy did she hear. She looked up at Yosho with a calm face and smiled, Yosho thinking he was off the hook relaxed a bit. Which he found out to late was a mistake. One second she had a pleasant smile on her beautiful face the next second she turns into a demon ready to bite off his face. At this point she explodes,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MAN YOU GOT THE INFORMATIN FROM WASN'T ONE HUNDRED PECENT SURE!!!!" 

"Please Ayeka calm down you are drawing unwanted attention to us" said a nervous Yosho. This was a mistake as well. For the next few minutes Ayeka vented her rage at the assassin who was cowering in fear. Tenchi looked on in shock as the seemingly sweet mage threw verbal insults at the poor assassin who looked like he was going to die of fright. Then he heard laughter from his left. When he turned his head to the side he saw Ryoko laughing. 

'So beautiful' he thought as the warrior continued to laugh at the sight before her. 

"Ok, enough Ayeka, even if we don't find anything here it is ok to check, better safe then sorry, right Yosho?" asked Ryoko in a cheery voice, Yosho only nodded his head in agreement afraid that if he spoke Ayeka would go ballistic again. After the little scene the four of them went into a pub for some drinks, and information about the temple and its location. They found out the temple was indeed located in the center of the city and that there was some sort of rune located in the core of the building protected by magic so no one would be able to gain access to it.

"We will leave for the temple tomorrow, but for now we will need to find some work since none of use has any money left." said Ryoko and as an after thought said. 

"No stealing either." Tenchi looked down and grumbled something silently so the others didn't hear it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They went there separate ways looking for things to do that could earn them enough money. When the yellow moon of Zi was half full, the blue moon nowhere in sight, and the red moon shining a brilliant shade of blood red, did the four meet again at a small inn with some gold, silver, and other coins. They sat at a table away from prying eyes. There they sat and counted how much they had. After finishing Ayeka split the money into far shares, so each had some coins to spend. They rented two rooms at the inn. Ryoko and Ayeka shared a room, so did the two males. Tenchi could not sleep even though the bed was fairly comfortable, he just couldn't stop thinking about Ryoko. His mind played out the first time they had met, and spoken to each other.

'Even though we don't get along sometimes, I feel like I am in love with her, I mean she is kind when she isn't mad, she is beautiful when serious, and gorgeous when she smiles. I wish I could get her to like me… ahhh, but alas she barely even knows I exist.' After a few minutes of thinking to himself, finally Tenchi drifted of to the welcoming embrace of sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning the group started off toward the temple. Reaching the sanctuary the group headed inside. Once in the holy place the four of them decided to separate for a time in search of the ancient rune. 

Tenchi was walking along the massive halls which were made of polished marble; looking at the different gods and goddesses of the planet painted on the walls and carved as statues, even praying to a few of them. Finally after walking around the endless halls for what felt like hours, Tenchi finally came upon a massive door which was open. Inside with her back turned to him, was Ryoko. Tenchi walked up behind her quietly so as not to disturb her thoughts. Coming to a stop next to her left and gazing at her for a few moments. After a moment of watching the woman next to him, Tenchi finally turned to look at the object in front of him. 

There in the center of the far wall was the rune with a symbol of power on it. Leading to the rune were a set of stairs. Tenchi made a move for the stairs, he was pulled to a stop however by Ryoko who just shook her head in a "no" fashion.

"Hey why did you stop me?" asked a confused Tenchi. Ryoko just continued to look forward as if he were not there the only difference was that she still had a firm grip on his right arm. Tenchi who was loosing his patients after awhile of silence heard footsteps coming down the enormous halls toward the two.

The man who had walked through the doors was elderly he had a tired worn look upon his wrinkled face as if he had lived through many wonders, and horrors life had to offer. Stopping behind the duo, he spoke 

" My lady the spell protecting the rune has been lifted you may use the powers of the rune to gather powerful magic, but only with its brothers and the one destined to control the sword, will the true powers emerge to stop the darkness of lord Bylan. May the all powerful Tsunami protect you and your fellow comrades. I wish thy well." then he turned and left without another glance.

Ryoko let go of Tenchi's arm and proceed up the stairs to the rune. Stopping in front of it she stretched her hand out, Tenchi looked on in awe as sparks came shooting out singing Ryoko's hand, But still she placed her hand on the face of the rune, after the stone started to glow. Once the glow stopped the rune came free. Ryoko turned and walked back down to Tenchi, stopping in front of his she said only two words

"Protect it." she then tool Tenchi's right hand and placed the rune into his palm. Tenchi looked down onto his palm feeling the smooth texture of the rune. When he looked back up Ryoko was already at the door waiting for him to follow. 

They reached the front of the temple a few moments later where they found Ayeka and Yosho talking quietly to each other, reaching them Tenchi waved a greeting while Ryoko just nodded. 

"So did you two find the rune, can we see it?" asked Ayeka

"Yes we did, and Tenchi please show them the rune." whispered Ryoko. Tenchi did as he was told and pulled the rune from out of his pack. Both Ayeka and Yosho stared in wonderment at the small smooth stone with a symbol of power on it. Ayeka then looked down and cursed under her breath,

"Damn it now I owe that rotten assassin one-hundred gold coins." Tenchi placed the rune back in to his pack after both the assassin and mage got a good look at it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking out the double doors Ayeka suddenly stopped with a look of utter fear and horror on her face the other three then turned and instantly copied the young mage's look. What they saw was at least fifty dark knights waiting just beyond the gates to the temple, all wearing their thick black armor; spears in hand swords at their side even a few on their midnight black steeds.

"Oh Crap." Was the group response 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yes I finally got this chapter up, So to who ever is reading I hoped you liked it.

Next time there's a fight scene so please keep reading and tell me how you all like it so far, but please no flames.


End file.
